


eyes on you, hands in mine

by ssaltsplash



Category: Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Soft Hwang Yunseong, Sort Of, this is me trying to keep hwangmini alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 00:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19896661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssaltsplash/pseuds/ssaltsplash
Summary: Yunseong is 19, deprived of vitality, and oh so in love with his boyfriend— yet, at the same time is (to no possible extent) really,trulydone with him with every lasting fiber he has left to exceed.





	eyes on you, hands in mine

Spring comes around as an inevitable alternation of seasonal changes, the unbearable cold of winter took a gradual dwindle in exchange for the cool breeze to settle in; stacks of worn out layers simplified into a simple apparel of thick outerwear; colors made itself known once again at every possible blanched area. 

Spring is the perfect time to really enjoy the sceneries Seoul affords.

But unfortunately, it acts as the gravity in Yunseong’s sudden exasperation ascending as well. 

Because spring means that March has arrived. And March means that there’s more than thousands of gateway to hell (that is open for a whole nine hours) has opened once again. It marks on the unofficial week when assignments and projects will be given out at every turn without a hitch of a break— _he's_ _exaggerating_ — throughout the whole first semester because, as he recalls, _seniors shouldn’t be taking it easy when it’s time for national exams and college preparations._

And _yeah_ , it shouldn’t be add to the equation of his list of plights, considering the actuality that he’s no longer a senior, he’s no longer in high school. 

Hwang Yunseong is attending his second year of college, he already has a load of theorematic spectrums of tasks and due dates. On top of that, his current inability to balance between school and work, and friends almost leaves him in dust. 

None of that actually matters apparently if your boyfriend rings you on an early morning— on a _Sunday_ that is, the one Free Day— asking you to come over and help him with his upcoming Physics exam because _it’s so hard and you’re the second smartest person I know that’s available and please, hyung, my life’s depending on this—_ all whilst choking back a (daringly fake) sob.

So, that’s how Yunseong ended up with a sullen front and two hours of his morning that he’s never going to get back. 

“I don’t get it.” 

_Oh god_

“You _have_ to. Now tell me, which part is it that you have trouble understanding?” 

Minhee, the ever so self-proclaimed the love of Yunseong’s life (He did it after their third date), with creased eyebrows and scrunched up nose drawls, “Everythinggg,” 

He then heaves an elaborated sigh, an arm stretching out onto the desk and proceeds to rest his cheek against it, all while looking up at Yunseong with that practiced look of a kicked puppy. 

“Could you explain everything once again, hyung? I promise I’ll definitely get it this time.” 

Yunseong’s eye twitches.

They’ve been on the same page, the same _number_ of exercise for a long, _long_ time— it’s actually only fifteen minutes or so— but it doesn’t make any sense because it’s Minhee, and—

“You got perfect scores on last year’s finals and you weren’t even trying hard, how can you not understand something that is considered as child’s play.” Yunseong grumbles, reaching forward to give Minhee a light flick on the forehead, which the younger responds with a quiet laugh and, well, Yunseong couldn’t help but brushes back the fringes that (has gotten ridiculously long) falls and almost reaches his eyes. “And get a haircut.” 

Yunseong clears his throat, turning the swivel chair (and his attention, mind you) back to the exercise beforehand. 

The pen he’s holding is being clicked immensely. 

“Okay. So,” he pauses and takes a quick glance at Minhee, who is still lounging with smushed cheek by how heavy he rests against his own arm, who is clearly not even interested in what he has to say about the subject matters,

Who is gazing at him with a lopsided smile and freckles becoming more apparent by how they clutter and grace Minhee’s countenance even more, and _god damn it Yunseong stop thinking stop stop stop—_

“So, you’re not paying any attention. Great.” 

Minhee has the audacity to laugh at him. Great. 

“I am paying attention.” Yunseong’s about to snort and retort when Minhee says, “Yunseong hyung, I’m paying attention to you, aren’t I?”

 _Oh good god_ — Yunseong spatters. He puts down the pen, his face, and his dignity all into the palms of his hands, breathing out a huff, seeing as that his boyfriend is _unbelievable_.

“Minhee, you— you’re—“ _his life’s depending on this, pft, what a load of bull._ “I meant Physics, _Physics_. Your exam.” He murmurs, still keeping his head down. 

A breath. Yunseong puts his hands back down, thins his lips, and looks at Minhee. “You’re shitting me, right?” 

Minhee actually _guffaws_ , all teeth and crinkled eyes so full of life, but still shy and timid that he (for once) looks away from him— only for a brief moment— before sitting upright (like how an actual person who wants to study should do), and scratches at his eyebrow once he calms down. 

“I really need your help, I do, I swear. I got a below average on my mock exam...” he trails off, fingernails tapping against the wooden desk, then plasters a cheeky smile, “plus, teasing you is always amusing. I got the hang of it the second time you explai— _ow, hyung!_ ”

“The _second time?_ You were about to let me ramble on for the _fourth_ time!” 

Serves him that smack on the shoulder right. 

“It’s not my fault you’re so fun to mess with.”

Maybe not enough. Double that.

_“Hyung!”_

“It’s not _my_ fault you’re a pain in the ass. Seriously, Kang Minhee.” Yunseong feels a sudden weight on his right side and surprise, surprise, there’s a Minhee leaning adjacent to it. 

“Ah, hyuuuung,” Minhee whines.

Nope, Yunseong can’t look at Minhee, not when Minhee is _this_ close to him, propping his chin on the hook of his shoulder— this is a full on red alert, Yunseong can _feel_ Minhee is _squinting_ at him. 

“You’re not looking at me, fine.” 

Minhee retreats to his usual stance and _oh?_ He grabs a pencil, and focuses his gaze on the was-abandoned worksheet that has exercises jotted down, and honestly Yunseong has never been this alarmed his whole life— except for that time when Dongyun _accidentally_ revealed to his boyfriend about Yunseong’s pinky situation, then said-boyfriend _accidentally_ revealed it to the entire school during morning announcement, which is now regarded as the Petite Incident.

That aside, Quiet Minhee usually means that the younger has something up his sleeve and it’s usually not a good thing, hell, it’s never a good thing— _oh?_

_Oh._

“So... next exercise?”

Yunseong stifles back a laugh, absolutely in disbelief at Minhee, at how ridiculous he is— inching his seat closer to Yunseong’s, resting his lower arm on the desk next to his as well, fiddling his fingers with Yunseong’s calloused, stubby ones, and it feels... nice. As it normally should be when you’re not trying to throw your boyfriend into the nearest waters.

“Oh, you finally want to study?” Yunseong responds in feigned surprised (and not-so-much annoyance). Minhee simply nudges their shoulder together, and maybe, also gives his fingers a light squeeze. 

On Monday, Yunseong wakes up from his afternoon nap to find Minhee at his front door, in his school uniform, with a nonnegotiable offer to keep him company, and a curfew to go back to later.

**Author's Note:**

> TMI: yunseong is left-handed!!  
> kudos and comments, such as constructive criticisms are highly appreciated ♡  
> \- -  
> ok so,, , hwangmini :))  
> i put my melbeul draft on hold just to whip out a hwangmini one because #bitter  
> but the final line-up is so,, satisfying??? sHGDDHJ like gd they got it all already oof
> 
> p.s. support X1 and BY9!!


End file.
